All At Once
by Mariana Blackberry
Summary: Adrielle finds an enemy in Draco Malfoy. Will it evolve into love? Set in the 5th year. Romance DracoxOC. R&R, no flames please!
1. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those I made up.**

**This is a work of fiction; I have my original character, and while I'll try to follow the book as best I can, there will be differences, of course. This story takes place fifth year, and as with any fanfic, there will be some OOC. Read, review, and if anyone wants to be a beta for me, let me know!**

A tall, pale skinned girl of about fifteen, with chocolate-colored wavy hair took a quick look around to see if any Muggles were watching. After making sure the coast was clear, Adrielle Mackenzie took a deep breath as she stepped through the barrier into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She smiled as familiar sights and sounds greeted her senses, flooding her with memories of past years at Hogwarts. She saw people bustling around, getting their luggage on the train. She saw mothers tearfully saying goodbye to their children, and sniffling, nervous first years looking worried, not knowing what to expect. Adrielle herself was looking for a particular someone, and immediately brightened when she laid her eyes on that someone. Mindry Astanella was Adrielle's best friend, also in her fifth year. She was shorter, and had skin the color of ebony wood, and short black hair. Like Adrielle, she was half Irish. They had met in first year, and remained close ever since, visiting each other at every chance they got.

"Mindry!" she yelled, and waved.

"Ah! Ella!" Mindry screamed, using her nickname for the girl, and ran over to her best friend. "How's the last few weeks of summer been? Pining for me, missing my charming smile?"

Adrielle simply grinned and hugged Mindry, glad to see her.

"Maybe _you've_ been pining for someone else, just a little bit?" She raised her eyebrows as a well-known boy walked by.

"Hey, Harry!" she said; she had become pretty good friends with Harry Potter over the past couple years.

Harry Potter looked over and grinned at the sight of his long-time friend, Adrielle.

"Ella!" he said happily, coming over to give her a hug. He was allowed to call her Ella as well. "How've you been? I'm afraid we didn't get to exchange many letters this summer, now did we? I was literally devoid of news all summer." He said darkly, remembering The Order. He was sure he could tell Adrielle, as she had proved to be a loyal and good friend; but her friend he barely knew, and was less than comfortable mentioning such delicate issues where anyone could hear.

She grinned, "No we didn't, but I'm sure we'll be able to catch up on the train." She cleared her throat and motioned to Mindry.

"I'm sure you remember Mindry? She was there last year at the party we had after your first task. We were all talking I believe."

Harry eyed Mindry, raising an eyebrow. "How could I forget?" He had to admit, Mindry had a little something about her.

He gave them a smile, "We'll talk on the train okay?"

"Alright, looking forward to it." Ella said as she waved goodbye.

Harry gave one last look as he hurried over to Ron, who was calling him, a bit agitated.

"Bye." Mindry almost whispered, after Harry was out of earshot.

Adrielle rolled her eyes and burst into laughter.

"Oh come on, Mindry! You've liked him ever since the beginning of fourth year! Here he comes, talking to us, and you do nothing! What is wrong with you?" she asked, exasperated.

"I don't know! Every time I see him I get tongue-tied! I can't help it." She hung her head in mock shame.

Adrielle simply laughed and they walked onto the train.

As they found an empty compartment, they were joined by two other students, Ravenclaws, both in their year. Mindry and Adrielle looked up simultaneously at the curvy girl and the dreamy-eyed boy whose hair constantly fell in his face, recognizing their friends.

"Lara, Zach! How are you?" Adrielle and Mindry exchanged glances, they often said the same thing, they were very close.

"We're fine, just a bit tired, I guess." Zach always answered vaguely, they had all learned to just understand what he said.

Lara hit Zach playfully, "I'm good. I was just talking to Ron and his brothers actually. Harry and Hermione are looking for you, Elle." Lara Ann Sanders, who was a good friend, was at a loss for an explanation as to how she got sorted into Ravenclaw. Supposedly for the brilliant and quick-witted, Lara was a slacker, yet somehow always managed top marks in almost everything. She was quite pretty, with deep brown eyes that kind of pulled you in, and she wasn't tall, but her height suited her.

Zach on the other hand, though he looked like a dreamer, was extremely studious, practically the male counterpart of Hermione. It was no surprise that he got into Ravenclaw. That must be why they got along so well. Zach didn't say much, but almost immediately fell asleep.

Lara, Adrielle, and Mindry exchanged knowing glances. Zach was quick to fall asleep in almost all situations,

"Well, I've got to get to the loo, I'll be right back." Adrielle said, leaving Mindry to fill Lara in on her continuing crush on Harry Potter. Adrielle had heard it all before, as she and Mindry talked constantly. Through owls, and phone as well, when they were home from school. She slowly made her way to the back of the train, where it was less occupied. Unfortunately, it took her past where many of the Slytherins hung out. She was looking at the floor, not in front of her, and was rewarded by bumping into an unpleasant character.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Mackenzie?"

She looked up. "Draco Malfoy. I wasn't aware you knew who I was." She said coolly.

"Of course I know who you are. You are a good friend of Potter's, are you not?" He said with a hint of maliciousness in his voice.

"And what if I am? What are you gonna do?" She stepped forward, unafraid of him. Malfoy had never scared her. "Let me pass." She ordered.

"Ooh, getting a little full or ourselves now, aren't we? I'd be careful if I were you."

"I think you're the one with the ego here. If you don't let me pass, I will be forced to take harsher methods." She glared at him and gracefully whipped out her wand, pointing the tip of the sleek yew wand at his nose. Malfoy backed up slightly, then laughed. It was a cruel laugh, and held no real emotion. They locked eyes for a moment, her deep hazel eyes, green flecks flashing dangerously, and his steely gray eyes, sliver glinting. He gently pushed her wand aside and stepped past her.

"You weren't really gonna do anything, were you? You don't have the balls." He laughed that cruel laugh again, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, gasping for air.

Adrielle smirked; she stepped over him, making sure her foot landed on his delicate fingers. "Oops, " she smiled, satisfied with herself. "My bad." She stalked off, leaving a very pissed off Malfoy lying on the ground in her wake.

As soon as she got back to her compartment, she found herself staring at Harry, Lara, an uncomfortable Mindry, a sleeping Zach, and Hermione; Ron, however, was with his brothers, talking about some new bewitched candy the twins had invented. _God, _she thought, annoyed, _where am I going to sit?_

"So where have you been?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yes, where have you been?" Mindry asked; Adrielle knew she was uncomfortable with Harry, and angry because Adrielle had taken so long.

"I don't want to talk about it." She pouted.

"Come one Ella, what about for a… Reese's?" Harry asked, whipping out Ella's favorite Muggle candy, that he just happened to have lying in his pocket for occasions such as this.

Ella stared at the candy, her face plain with indecision. Finally she grabbed for the candy, simply saying, "I had a run-in with Malfoy." Then she sat down and turned toward the window, refusing to say anymore.

Harry, Lara, and Hermione pressed her with more questions, but Ella was silent for the rest of the train ride.

When the train finally rolled to a stop, everyone got off, and Ella just said she'd meet them all at the castle. She hated to admit it, but her encounter with Draco made her confused. She also wouldn't admit that she had always found Draco quite attractive. With his platinum blonde hair and his tall, deceptively slender build, it was no wonder he was dubbed the Prince of Slytherin. She stayed in the back of the crowd, just waiting as the many students boarded the carriages and were driven to the castle. Finally there were only two carriages left, and she planned to board the one that was leaving next. She didn't know who was left there with her, and as she tried to board the carriage, a hand pulled her back.

"Let's board the last one, shall we?"

She rolled her eyes at Malfoy's voice. "Why, pray tell, should I do that?" she asked with a sigh as she looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know, you owe it to me, after you did what you did."

"You provoked me!" she argued hotly, but felt a smidge of guilt, and Malfoy saw it on her face.

He laughed. "Now you have to board the last one with me."

She looked at him questioningly, then cursed as she heard the carriage pull away. She and Malfoy were the only two students left.

She pushed past him and sat in the carriage; he sat across from her.

She couldn't help but notice that on one hand, his fingers were red and slightly swollen. Ella cringed and couldn't help apologizing.

"Oh, now you're sorry?" Malfoy asked, cynical. His silver-gray eyes glinted with amusement. "Don't worry, no need to apologize, Madame Pomfrey with fix it up as soon as we get to the castle." He gave a smile, but it was a cruel one that made Adrielle worry.

They spent the rest of the ride to the castle in silence, each sneaking glances. Hers were full of suspicion, and his had the expression of a cat, a cat that knew he had the mouse trapped and worried.

When the carriage finally pulled up to the castle, Malfoy got off first, and he offered a hand to Adrielle, who cautiously took it. He helped her down, then jabbed her in the stomach with his wand.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked, clutching her stomach. It felt, weird, tingling from where the wand made contact.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, then stalked up to the castle.

Ella quickly lifted the hem of her shirt, but it was too dark to see anything. She shook off her worries and walked into the great hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table, in between Mindry and Harry, across from Fred, George, and Hermione, while Ron was on the other side of Harry.

_What a weird first day…_ she thought, and grabbed a platter of rice, filling her plate with food. Man, was she hungry.


	2. The Boggart

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully as Adrielle Mackenzie continued to glare at Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, from across the Gryffindor table. Her friends, Mindry especially, wanted to know what had taken place on the train. Finally, over dessert, Adrielle, nicknamed Elle and Ella by her friends, snapped. She told them all to get lives and fuck off, you winkers, were the words she used. Mindry simply gave everyone else a look that said, I'll find out and tell you later, and to Ella, she said,

"Listen love, why don't you head up to the dormitories, get yourself some rest, and we'll catch up later, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright, " she grumbled and stood up, snatching a brownie from Harry's hand as she left. Harry knew better than to protest; he had known her for too long _not_ to know when to simply back off. He then gave Mindry a knowing look, and she smiled and looked away, embarrassed.

As Adrielle walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories, she couldn't help but notice a dark staircase leading down towards the unwelcoming Slytherin common rooms. There was more than one obvious reason that she didn't want to go down there.

Adrielle finally made her way up to the Pink Lady's portrait and mumbled the password, stumbling as she stepped inside. As the feast was still going on, she was the only one there. She grinned to herself, going up the stairs to the rooms. She opened the door slowly, closing it as she stopped into the room. She looked around the large room, gazing at the plush four-poster beds. She hopped onto the one closest to the window and promptly fell asleep, loosely covered by one of the blankets, still in her Hogwarts robe, t-shirt, and jeans.

Several hours later, Adrielle awoke to darkness and silence. Her housemates were all asleep in the beds next to her. She smiled, she could see Mindry asleep in the bed right next to her, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Adrielle giggled, Mindry always slept with a funny expression on her face; her mouth was slightly open, and her face was scrunched up like she was concentrating really hard on something. Adrielle lay there for a moment longer, breathing in the fresh lilac scent of the detergent that the house elves used to clean the sheets. She finally decided it was time to change into her sleeping clothes. She got up and pulled off her jeans, tossed them into her open trunk, and pulled on a pair of ragged red drawstring shorts, her favorite pair. She had taken off her shirt and was about to put another one on when she noticed a glint of green in the window's reflection. She swiftly grabbed a hand mirror and gazed at her reflection in horror. There it was, for all the world to see: a bright green serpent curled around her belly button. She gasped in rage, livid at what she _knew_ was Malfoy's doing, and turned to grab her cloak, completely forgetting to put another shirt back on.

Down the stairs she went, cursing Malfoy in her head with every step she took. Once she came upon the staircase leading down to the Slytherin common room, a triumphant smile appeared on her lips. It quickly faded, however, when she realized that she would have to go through the dungeons. They were creepy during the day, let alone night. God knows what creatures may be lurking around there. It _was_ the way to the Slytherin dorms, and they could have set anything free down there. She reached into her cloak for her wand, and cursed when she realized it wasn't there; she had left it on the small table beside her bed. She tried to quell her fears and bravely ventured down the stairs, once again cursing Malfoy in her head. She stepped down onto the final platform and cursed, something she had been doing a lot lately, as she heard the staircase move from its place. Now she would have to stay in the dank dungeons until it came back. Before she knew it, Adrielle was lost. She peeked in rooms and opened doors but to no avail. She had absolutely no clue where she was. Adrielle needed help. Fast. She sighed exasperatedly, running her hands through her messy dark brown hair.

"Ugh!" she yelled, banging her head back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the cold, hard floor. She had just put her head on he knees and resigned to herself to the fact that she would have to wait until morning for help when she heard a familiar voice.

"Need help, Mackenzie?"

She jumped and looked up to see Draco Malfoy's sneering face staring down at her from the top of the stair she had just come down. Adrielle glared and stood up, brushing dust from the cloak she held close to her body. She hated him for looking perfectly put-together, while she desperately needed a brush.

"Not from you." She said condescendingly, and started to walk away.

"Brave words from somebody who has no clue as to where they are." Draco retorted.

His words made Adrielle stop in her tracks. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Chances are, she would just get more lost without his help. Slowly she turned around and gazed at him intently, as if searching for any emotions in his face that could betray his plans to her. Unfortunately for her, he kept his face impassive, and the only emotion he let show was the amusement in his steely eyes.

She debated mentally with herself for a few moments before saying,

"I'm lost, okay?" She rolled her eyes and looked away, annoyed at his childishness.

Draco laughed, a real one this time, and slowly descended down the stairs, never taking his eyes off of Adrielle.

"What?" She asked, feeling self conscious under his gaze. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Draco just looked pompous and arrogant as he said, "Me? Looking at you? You may be a pureblood, but that doesn't stop you from being a _Gryffindor_ bitch." He spat out, with obvious distaste for the word 'Gryffindor'.

Adrielle froze up at once, staring at the Slytherin with contempt in her hazel eyes, green blazing through brown. She walked up to him, and before he knew it, he was clutching his cheek in pain. Adrielle had slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked, furious.

"You insulted me, you wanker! Don't you dare speak to me that way!" She turned around and proceeded to sit down rather unceremoniously on the floor, unmoving.

Draco was still holding his cheek as he stalked off. "Fine!" he yelled. "Get lost! See if I care! You'll be there all night, and have fun being found by the _whole _Slytherin house tomorrow morning!" Draco felt no guilt as he left Adrielle stranded there and walked quickly back to the Slytherin common room. When he got there, he sat himself down in a plush green armchair, waving his wand over the table next him. A pack of ice appeared, and he held it over his stinging cheek, glowering over what had happened.

Meanwhile, Adrielle was still sitting on the floor, tears starting to fill her eyes. Her chin trembled as she tried to keep herself from crying. She failed, however, and tears were falling down her cheeks at an alarming rate. She curled up onto the floor, and draped her cloak over herself, her tears reduced to sniffles. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, although the floor was not the most comfortable place to sleep, she was rather tired, and it wasn't like she knew somewhere cozier.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was still in the Slytherin common room, and although he hated to admit it, he was slightly worried. The day before last, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle had set loose a Boggart down in the dungeons. It had made a few appearances already, and Draco Malfoy was sure it would make itself known again. His worries were not purely philanthropic, however. If Adrielle told a teacher that Draco was the last one to talk to her, and that he neglected to warn her about the Boggart, he could be in trouble, and that was the last thing he needed.

'_Wait!'_ he thought, relieved. _'She has a wand! I'm so stupid, worrying about…' _he trailed off as he remembered when he had first seen her. When he spoke to her, her hand had immediately jumped to her pocket, as if reaching for her wand, but there had been none there. She had left her wand in her room, he realized worriedly.

Now, Draco Malfoy was not one to get worried over _girls_, or even a Gryffindor in general, but, Boggarts take the form of what the person they encounter fears most, and without a wand, there was very little a person could do in defense. He got up, grabbed his wand, and headed out the door, hoping Adrielle had not moved from her spot.

Meanwhile, Adrielle had woken to find something looming over her. Something large, eight-legged, and hairy. A massive spider, with eight beady eyes the size of dinner plates and a clicking mouth with great, shining fangs was staring at her, only a foot above her head.

She gave an ear-splitting shriek as she got up and tried to run away. She stumbled over the hem of her cloak but managed to get up and keep running. She had no clue where she was going, but the spider kept following her. Yes, it was cliché that her greatest fear was spiders, but after a traumatic experience with a bright red spindly-legged creature at the age of five, she couldn't stand the things. It didn't help that her mother had a large garden, well maintained, full of the little buggers. She could hardly go outside, or gaze at a flower without seeing one. She turned down a long hallway, and turned around. The spider was still following her. It was huge, every frightening detail in plain view. As she reached the end of the hallway, she hoped to turn down another, but it was a dead end. She collapsed against the wall, sobbing, her eyes shut and her body unmoving in terror. The spider reached out with an elongated, skeletal leg and stroked the side of Adrielle's face, as if examining its prey. She whimpered as she felt the rough, scratchy hair covering the leg come into contact with her face. Suddenly, it retracted, though Adrielle dare not look up.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Adrielle heard a bang and looked up to see a small black shadow fleeing the hall. She turned her head slightly to see her rescuer.

"Malfoy?" she asked incredulously. She wiped her eyes and sniffled, her cheeks were covered in tears.

He looked at her strangely, then walked towards her, offering a hand to help her up.

She eyed it with suspicion, then took it as he hauled her to her feet. She collapsed against him as he pulled her up, her body shaking in hysterics. He awkwardly patted her on the back, not sure what to do.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not sure what else to say. His pale complexion had a tinge on pink to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffled and pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just… Spiders scare me more than anything else in the world. Thank you." She said. "I- Um, well. What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I knew there was a Boggart wandering the halls, and, well… I noticed you didn't have your wand, so… Well." He trailed off embarrassedly, then mentally smacked himself in the head. Draco Malfoy did not get embarrassed. He was always cool, calm, and collected. "I may be, well I know people see me as-"

Adrielle cut him off as she grinned, sniffling, and said, "A pompous, self-centered, egotistical, bigoted jerk?"

"You know, I just saved you! You should show a little more gratitude!" He said stormily and looked away.

Adrielle grinned once more. That was more like Draco Malfoy she knew. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer to herself, then cursed as she noticed the spider had torn a large hole in the back.

"Bloody hell! Godforsaken spider!" she cursed.

Draco smiled faintly and took off his own cloak. "Here, " he said, handing it to her stiffly. "I know it's Slytherin, but, well, if you want it."

Adrielle was surprised. She had never known Draco Malfoy to act this way, but her surprise was pleasant, if not unexpected. She reached for the cloak, her fingers accidentally brushing his own as she took the cloak into her hand.

'_His fingers are cold, '_ she thought, and at the same time, Draco was thinking, _'Her fingers are warm.'_ Both smiled at their thoughts.

She took off her cloak and cast it to the floor.

Draco's eyes immediately widened and he grinned appreciatively as he saw what she was wearing. Maroon short shorts and a wine red bra exposed her pale skin and toned legs and stomach.

"Is that what you sleep in?" he asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

She looked at him questioningly before looking down at herself. She quickly wrapped the cloak around herself, remembering now that she had forgotten to put a shirt on as she left the Gryffindor common room. She looked down, her face flushed with red.

"I- I forgot to put on a shirt when I left. I was really pissed off!" she said to her defense, but the Slytherin was already laughing. She turned around, her eyes shut, threatening to spill tears once again.

"No, look, I'm sorry." Draco said as he realized she was about to cry. He seemed to be feeling a lot of remorse tonight. It was not an emotion he was used too. "I'm a jerk, like you said earlier." He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He stared into her shining eyes and said, "Come on, smile. You know you want to…" he said teasingly.

Adrielle couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright, turn around a second." She said.

Draco obliged, and he stared out across the dark hallway, hearing cloth rustling behind him.

"Okay, you can turn back around, now." Draco turned to see Adrielle standing before him; she had folded and tied the cloak so it had a knot right below her cleavage, and it hung loosely around her the rest of her torso and her legs, almost like a cross between a toga and a kimono.

Draco smiled briefly, "It looks better that way." God, what was he saying? Draco wanted to hit himself over the head. Draco Malfoy never complimented people, let alone _Gryffindors_. He was rewarded, however, when Adrielle grinned in return, then her smile faded.

"Now I remember why I came down here." She said, anger coloring her tone. "Look at this!" she said, moving the cloak so Draco could see her stomach. "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Draco tried his hardest to contain his laughter, but he couldn't hold it. He recognized the serpent, marked like a tattoo around her belly button.

"It's not funny! Make it go away!" she said irritably, crossing her arms in front of her chest, deliberately not looking at him.

"Alright, alright." He said, still chuckling. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the serpent, the point of the wand poking Adrielle's stomach. She gulped, the sensation unwelcome and unnerving. He muttered something under his breath and the serpent moved, uncoiling and slithering up and into the wand. "Better?" he asked, a smile still on his lips.

Adrielle tried to put a frown on her face but failed. "Yeah… But, what was the point of that?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, no reason." He said nonchalantly. "Just to piss you off."

Adrielle glared at him. Draco Malfoy could be foul git when he wanted to be. "You're a prat, I hope you know that." She said angrily.

Draco simply laughed and brushed off the insult.

Adrielle was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable now, and wanted to go back to the comfort of her bed. "Um, can you take me to the Gryffindor dorms… please?" she asked meekly.

"Sure," Draco said, almost disappointed that she wanted to go back. He was enjoying this little chat. "Let's go."

They walked in silence, Adrielle kept her pace a few steps behind Draco.

About ten minutes later, a much quicker trip than Adrielle had anticipated, they arrived in front of the Pink Lady's portrait. Knowing that the Pink Lady wouldn't ask for the password in front of a Slytherin, Draco turned to leave.

"Wait, " Adrielle said.

Draco turned, "Yes?" he asked.

"Your cloak." She said simply, not sure what to do with it.

"Keep it," he said, "As a reminder of your heroic savior." He joked, and turned to leave once more.

Adrielle laughed, and didn't want to see Draco leave so quickly.

"Um-" She started to say, and Draco turned around. "Never mind, " she mumbled, not sure of what she was doing.

Draco smirked to himself. This girl liked him, was what he was thinking. Now, Draco wasn't a complete prat, but he liked having a little fun every now and then. And he knew he could turn this into something fun. So he did something he knew she wouldn't expect. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, letting his thumb brush over her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Adrielle couldn't speak; she simply nodded and watched Draco walk away. She turned around and once again mumbled the password, too stunned to speak straight. As she climbed into bed, Draco's cloak still around her, she thought one thing only.

'_How could I be attracted to Draco Malfoy?'_

And in the Slytherin dorms, Draco sat up in his bed, staring out the window, leaning back against his dark green pillow. He was also thinking, but not along the same lines.

_'Now what else could I do?'_

He smiled to himself; this would be a fun game. Then he thought of his friends. What would they say about his sudden friendliness with a Gryffindor? He couldn't tell them; Crabbe and Goyle were far too stupid to keep a secret, Pansy was a jealous shrew, she would certainly mess up his plan, and Blaise. Draco was simply friends with Blaise because the Malfoy's and the Zabini's were two very prominent pureblood families. Whether he could actually trust Blaise was something under question. No, Draco would keep this plan to himself. Something to occupy his thoughts as he settled into yet another year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see how this would unfold.


	3. Potions

"Elle! Ellie, wake up!" Mindry threw a pillow at her sleeping friend.

"Mmphm," was all Adrielle articulated as she rolled over, clutching her blanket close to her skinny frame.

Mindry took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"Adrielle Saorise Thompson Mackenzie, you get your lazy butt up from that bed right now!" She shouted, her voice firm. Mindry had gone through many mornings like this with her friend. While Mindry was an early riser, Adrielle was the type to stay up all night and sleep through the morning.

"Yes, mom." Adrielle grumbled and got up, rubbing her head. She hated it when Mindry used her full name. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders as she stood.

"Elle," Mindry started, her voice full of disapproval.

"What?"

"You are so lucky I am the only one still here, waiting for you." She said.

"Ugh, why?" Adrielle asked, still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Because you are wearing a Slytherin robe and I can't think of how you could possibly explain this one."

That woke her up. Adrielle jumped up, hurriedly yanking the article of clothing off of her, and shoving it under her bed with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about." She faltered as she spoke; her lie was as transparent as saran wrap.

Mindry just crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow expectantly. She tapped her foot as well, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell you first period." Adrielle gave in, looking around for her clothes. "Right now, I just need to get ready for breakfast."

"Sweetie?" Mindry interrupted, her mouth quirked in a smile.

"What," Elle asked as she pulled on her clothes and Gryffindor robe, trying in vain to flatten the crows nest that was her hair.

"Breakfast is over, and first period starts in seven minutes." She tried, and failed to hold in laughter as Adrielle's jaw dropped, and she let go of her hair, letting it poof out, giving her a comical appearance.

Adrielle cursed and wound her hair into a side braid, curly tendrils sticking out and framing her face as the two girls raced out of the dormitory.

Mindry stopped in her tracks, fixing Adrielle with an expression that was a mix of resentment and grudging respect.

"What is it?" Elle asked self-consciously.

"How is it you always manage to wake up late and unprepared, yet you still look so damn glamorous?" Mindry demanded, "while I have to wake up a solid hour before breakfast and spend at least fifteen minutes on my hair simply to look presentable?" She pouted.

"Ah," Adrielle grinned and patted Mindry's cheek. "Years of practice darling," she flounced past her friend. "And I suppose I was just born with it."

Adrielle giggled and ran past her friend just as Mindry started chasing her. The two girls had many things in common, one of which was that they were both born runners, and had no problem racing each other all the way through the castle to the dungeons. Their first class that day was Potions, something that, unlike most Gryffindors, Adrielle actually did not mind. She loved making potions; it was one of things in magic that was exact, certain, and not often left up to variables.

Also, unlike most Gryffindors, she was very good at it, and she rarely got in trouble with Snape. She even had a good deal of respect for him, something her and Harry always disagreed on. That, in turn, was something that she could always use to her advantage whenever she got Mindry and Harry in the same room together. They often bonded over their hate for the Potions master, while Adrielle watched with satisfaction. She considered herself a fantastic matchmaker.

That morning, she was in a pretty good mood, and her and Mindry burst into Potions, laughing breathlessly, exhilarated from their early morning race through the castle.

"Mackenzie, Astanella. You are extremely lucky that you still have 47 seconds to reach your seats before I deem you late and take ten points from Gryffindor." The perpetually straight-faced Professor Snape said, eyeing the two teenagers.

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir," they said in unison, giggling as they sat down. Harry waved from a few seats away; Adrielle waved back and Mindry simply blushed and looked away.

"Good Lord, Mindry, just wave!" Adrielle whispered hotly, rolling her eyes at her friend's shyness.

"You know what—" Mindry stopped mid-sentence, feeling something in her pocket. "Oops! I forgot, I brought this for you!"

She pulled something wrapped in a napkin out of her pocket, filling the immediate area with a warm, aromatic cinnamon smell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Adrielle asked, her eyes widening in anticipated delight.

Mindry unwrapped the napkin to reveal a rather large cinnamon bun, still warm from breakfast, and passed it to her friend.

"Careful, Elle, you're drooling."

"Oh, thank you! You are such a doll! Whatever you want, it's yours!" Elle whispered emphatically, biting into the bun with an elated grin on her face.

Before Mindry could answer her, a paper flew towards the two and hit Elle in the head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, turning to see who threw it. She heard a snigger and knew at once. Malfoy.

"Oi, Mackenzie!" He leaned across the aisle. "You got something on your… well, all over your face!" He and his friends burst into laughter as Adrielle wiped furiously at her cheeks with the napkin. She loved cinnamon buns more than almost anything, but there was a reason she never ate them during class. She licked the last of the frosting from her lips and glared at the group of Slytherins with as much dignity as she could muster, only provoking more laughs.

She turned her back to the two and bit into her bun again, chewing furiously, remembering to wipe her mouth this time.

"That no good imbecile… raised by a pack of wolves, he was." She muttered while chewing.

Mindry, who had been chuckling to herself the whole time, smiled evilly as she spoke to Elle again.

"You know, I was just going to ask you to do my makeup every morning for the rest of the month, but now, I really want to know what happened last night, and why you woke up with a Slytherin robe on." She said, happy to finally get answers from her best friend.

Adrielle choked on the cinnamon bun, glaring at Mindry, who patted her back as Adrielle slowly regained her breath.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. God, are you trying to kill me?"

Mindry just smiled, waiting for Elle to tell her story.

Throwing a look in Malfoy's direction, Elle launched into her account of last night's events.

"He…he actually touched your cheek?" Mindry asked, appalled, aghast, and jaw open. "Like, stroked your cheek?"

"Shh!" Elle hit Mindry in the head. "Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry," Mindry apologized mulishly. "It's just a little hard to take in." She eyed Malfoy appraisingly. "Maybe…"

"No," Elle said fiercely, putting her hand over Mindry's mouth before she could say another word.

"Don't even think it. Draco Malfoy is the same person he's been these last five years, and he will not change. Ever." She said before taking her hand off of Mindry's face.

Just then, Adrielle felt a tap on her shoulder. There was Draco, blonde hair not slicked back for once and almost invisible bags under his eyes, looking almost… less than perfect, as if he, too, had lost sleep the night before. It made him look much more human than god, and Adrielle could feel her stomach twisting into a knot, like she was nervous, but she didn't know why. This, however, went away the moment he opened his mouth.

"Talking about me, Mackenzie?" Malfoy asked, a knowing sneer on his face, shattering the impression he had on Adrielle. The knot in her stomach dissipated, and she was just angry.

"You wish, Malfoy." She retorted, a little childishly, annoyed she couldn't come up with a better insult.

"Oh, but I really do," he said as he stalked off, leaving everyone, including his cronies, more than a little confused.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Mindry asked, her shocked and astounded expression still in place.

"I've absolutely no bloody idea." Elle said, her own eyes never leaving Draco's retreating figure.

"Come on," she mumbled. "Let's get to our next class."

Mindry nodded dumbly and the two teenagers took off.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I've been really busy the past… two years, and I just came back to this story and decided I would finish it! I've gone over and revised the first two chapters, then added a third, so anything that didn't make sense before should be cleared up and perfect now. I promise to start updating regularly, for everyone that's following this story. And please everyone, review, because I don't want to keep writing if nobody cares about the story!

My next chapter should be up soon, as I basically know where I want the story to go, and I've already got it mapped out in my head. Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites, it really means a lot. I hope you'll keep reading!

-Mariana


End file.
